hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Pacific Hurricane Season (Olo72)
The 2018 Pacific hurricane season was the most active Pacific hurricane season on record, with 28 named storms, only behind the 1992 season. A record-tying 17 of the storms became hurricanes, and a record 10 storms became major hurricanes throughout the season. The central Pacific, the portion of the eastern Pacific between the International Dateline and 140°W, had an active year on record, Moreover, the season was the second most active season in terms of Accumulated Cyclone Energy, with a total of 272 ACE units. The season officially started on May 15 in the East Pacific Ocean and on June 1 in the Central Pacific; they both ended on November 30. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Pacific basin. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year.The above-average activity during the season was attributed in part to the strong 2018 El Niño event. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2012 till:31/12/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/05/2012 till:21/05/2012 color:C4 text:"Aletta (C4)" from:06/06/2012 till:12/06/2012 color:C3 text:"Bud (C3)" from:10/06/2012 till:18/06/2012 color:C5 text:"Carlotta (C5)" from:10/06/2012 till:13/06/2012 color:TS text:"Daniel (TS)" from:13/06/2012 till:15/06/2012 color:TS text:"Emilia (TS)" from:10/06/2012 till:25/06/2012 color:C1 text:"Fabio (C1)" from:24/06/2012 till:27/06/2012 color:TD text:"07E (TD)" from:05/07/2012 till:21/07/2012 color:C2 text:"Gilma (C2)" from:14/07/2012 till:24/07/2012 color:C4 text:"Hector (C4)" from:30/07/2012 till:04/08/2012 color:TS text:"Walaka (TS)" barset:break from:02/08/2012 till:08/08/2012 color:C1 text:"Ileana (C1)" from:04/08/2012 till:12/08/2012 color:C3 text:"John (C3)" from:12/08/2012 till:13/08/2012 color:TS text:"Kristy (TS)" from:15/08/2012 till:18/08/2012 color:C2 text:"Lane (C2)" from:21/08/2012 till:30/08/2012 color:TS text:"Miriam (TS)" from:21/08/2012 till:26/08/2012 color:TS text:"Norman (TS)" from:31/08/2012 till:08/09/2012 color:C5 text:"Olivia (C5)" from:06/09/2012 till:07/09/2012 color:TD text:"17 E (TD)" from:14/09/2012 till:22/09/2012 color:TS text:"Paul (TS)" from:20/09/2012 till:24/10/2012 color:C4 text:"Akoni (C4)" barset:break from:21/09/2012 till:25/09/2012 color:C1 text:"Rosa (C1)" from:01/10/2012 till:05/10/2012 color:TS text:"Sergio (TS)" from:04/10/2012 till:12/10/2012 color:C3 text:"Tara (C3)" from:13/10/2012 till:19/10/2012 color:C5 text:"Vicente (C5)" from:15/10/2012 till:18/10/2012 color:TS text:"Willa (SS)" from:21/10/2012 till:24/10/2012 color:C2 text:"Xavier (C2)" from:25/10/2012 till:28/10/2012 color:C2 text:"Yolanda (C2)" from:01/11/2012 till:03/11/2012 color:TS text:"Zeke (TS)" from:16/11/2012 till:24/11/2012 color:C4 text:"Alpha (C4)" from:20/12/2012 till:23/12/2012 color:TS text:"Beta (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2012 till:01/06/2012 text:May from:01/06/2012 till:01/07/2012 text:June from:01/07/2012 till:01/08/2012 text:July from:01/08/2012 till:01/09/2012 text:August from:01/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 text:September from:01/10/2012 till:01/11/2012 text:October from:01/11/2012 till:01/12/2012 text:November from:01/12/2012 till:31/12/2012 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms Hurricane Aletta Hurricane Bud Hurricane Carlotta Tropical Storm Daniel Tropical Storm Emilia Hurricane Fabio Tropical Depression 07 E Hurricane Gilma Hurricane Hector Tropical Storm Walaka Hurricane Ileana Hurricane John Tropical Storm Kristy Hurricane Lane Tropical Storm Miriam Tropical Storm Norman Hurricane Olivia Tropical Depression 17E Tropical Storm Paul Hurricane Akoni Hurricane Rosa Tropical Storm Sergio Hurricane Tara Hurricane Vicente Subtropical Storm Willa Hurricane Xavier Hurricane Yolanda Tropical Storm Zeke Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Storm names The following names will be used for named storms that form in the northeastern Pacific Ocean during 2018. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization in the spring of 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2024 season.This is the same list used in the 2012 season. Because of the extreme activity,two greek names was used *Alpha *Beta For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140 degrees west and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists.The next four names that will be slated for use in 2018 are shown below. Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:2018 Pacific hurricane season Category:Olo72 Category:Intense Storms Category:Unusual storms Category:Unusual seasons Category:Enso neutral Category:Wishcasted seasons Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Seasons that use the greek